This invention relates to mobile power crane-excavators and the like. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device to enhance the ability to grease the exposed gears on such machines.
Power crane-excavators are very large material handling vehicles and their operative mechanism includes a number of working gears which are exposed to the elements. It is, of course, necessary that these gears be supplied with grease from time to time. Manual application provides one method of supplying grease to the desired area. However, for safety and other reasons, it is preferable to utilize a different type of system.
It would be possible to construct an open gear greasing system wherein grease is supplied through fittings, nozzles or the like which are permanently disposed adjacent the gears. However, such a system would present difficulties in cold weather in view of the fact that grease tends to thicken at low temperatures.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the difficulties caused by low ambient temperatures.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the engine of a mobile power crane-excavator is utilized as a source of heat to soften the grease so that it may be applied to the open gears on the machine, even at low ambient temperatures.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, heated water from the vehicle engine is caused to flow in heat transfer relationship with cold grease through a multi-conductor hose to provide a pre-heat of the grease.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the heated water is caused to heat a metallic nozzle through which the pre-heated grease flows, thus creating a final heating of the grease up to the desired temperature. Air supplied through the nozzle causes the grease to be sprayed onto the gear.
In a second embodiment, the remote supply tank for the grease may also be pre-heated with hot water from the vehicle engine.